Together On Our Honeymoon
by Malteser24
Summary: Cute fluffy smut i wrote for a tumblr page. Chris and Pj finally get to go on there honeymoon, where love is evident in all aspects. Rated M cause smut. AU. I do not own, Chris, Pj, Dan or Phil. Only my own characters and the story. One-shot


**Pj's P.O.V**

"Bye guys, we'll see you in a week. Be good for Uncle Dan and Uncle Phil!" Chris said to our lovely children.

"We will! Bye Daddy, bye Dad!" Annabelle said, her voice was so cute.

"Bye! Have fun on your honweymoom!" Michael said.

"Have fun guys, we will look after them, you just enjoy yourselves." Phil said.

"Yeah, but not too much." Dan added, as he winked. Phil playfully slapped him on the arm, then leant forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think we should go now, we might miss the plane. Bye!" I slipped my hand into Chris', intertwining my hands with his. We made it to the plane in time. I gave Chris the window seat; I know he likes to look out the window, out at the clouds. The flight was going to be long, 15 hours, so I set the in-flight movie on, plugged in my headphones, and snuggled into to the seat, Chris's hand still in mine.

I don't remember much about the flight, or the movie. I remember falling asleep, my head falling onto Chris's shoulder, but that's pretty much all. We got off of the plane, collected our luggage, and got into the hire car we hired earlier. I drove us to our house for the week.

"You, mister, are going to stay here."

"Why? I want to help you with the luggage."

"Nope. You stay here. I will be back."

He carried all the luggage in, ignoring my protests the whole time.

"Done, now come here." He picked me up and carried me, bridal style, past the threshold.

"I've always wanted to do that, and the fact it was you I got to do it with makes it all the more perfect." He said, kissing me lightly on the lips. He put me down, my feet making a small thud as they hit the wooden floor.

"What do we do now, prince charming?"

"Whatever. We. Want." He said, separating the words with kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his sliding around my waist.

"You know" I said. "I heard there was a lovely beach about 5 miles away from here…And I happen to have a brand new pair of board shorts…"

"Guess we should get changed then, huh?"

"Last one at the beach has to…" I didn't finish though. Chris let go of me, and ran to the suitcases, got his shorts, then turned to me.

"Next time, you shouldn't let me pack." He went to the bathroom, then poked his head around the door, and winked at me.

I went to the suitcases, and rummaged around, trying to find my shorts. I eventually found them. I took my pant of and slipped the new shorts on. I lifted up my shirt to take it off…

"Mm, mm, mm. I am so glad I can call you mine."

"Like what you see?" It was my turn to wink at him.

I took my shirt off properly and ran outside. I heard Chris call my name, but I ignored him. I ran to the beach, wadded out until I was waist deep in the water. Chris appeared soon after that, leaping into the water and swimming to meet me.

"You're a little shit, you know that?" Chris pretended to scowl, but when he realised it wasn't working, gave up and smile.

"Yeah. Whatcha gunna do about it?"

"This." He picked me up, bridal style, (again), and threw me up into the air. I flailed around until I hit the water, and swam up to meet him

"What was that?"

"I was proving my strength. And it was funny".

"I already know I married a strong, handsome fellow. There is no need to throw me up into the air." I calmed down. When it happened it wasn't funny, but it was silly to make such a big deal about it.

"I'm sorry; let me make it up to you?"

"How?"

"Like this." He placed his hands on my hips and started kissing me. I kissed him back, with just as much if not more passion then he was. We started to sink, but I didn't care. We were smart; we knew how to breathe under water. All I was concerned with was kissing him until his lips were red. As we kissed, little bubbles escaped our mouths, signs that we were still breathing, but should probably come up for air, which we did.

"That was amazing." A grin spread across my face that I knew would not leave.

"More romantic than kissing in the rain?

"I don't know, I've never kissed anyone in the rain before?" Shock and surprised settled onto his face.

"Really? Well, I'm going to have to change that then."

We spent the rest of the day in the water, kissing and talking, until it started to get dark. We went back to the house and got changed into dry clothes. Our dinner was delivered, a shocked look from me and a knowing look from Chris were exchanged, and we sat outside and ate, watching the sunset.

"It's so beautiful. The view, it's just breathtaking." The sun was down enough so I could watch it without being blinded. The light bounced off the water, creating a rippling reflection on the water. It was , however, wasn't looking at the sunset.

"The view is pretty breathtaking from where I am looking to."

"Come here you." He came over and sat on my lap, his hands looping around my shoulders.

"You are gorgeous. And you know what the best part is?" He shook his head.

"I get to spend a whole week with you, and then we get to go home to our lovely children, our fantastic friends, and you are all mine." I pressed my lips onto his.

"You've got that right." I grabbed his hand, and dragged him off to the bedroom. We slipped each other's shirts off and crawled into bed, under the sheets. My hands connected at his waist and his at mine. After a quick kiss, we said goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

The rest of the week was pretty calm. We swam, walked around the nearest town and brought some souvenirs, had lunch at a really pretty café, and even went out to dinner on a date. It was by far the best honeymoon ever.

I was reflecting this on our last night. We had just finished dessert, and Chris was taking a cool down in the water before it got too dark. And I was thinking about what had happened to us over the last few years.

Chris and I had been dating for 2 years now, but I had had a small crush on him since we met. That crush, however, grew, and one day, I decided, hell to it, and asked him out. The outcome was more than I expected. And still, my crush grew more, to love. So, 18 months later, I proposed. That same day, we applied to adopt. The ceremony went smoothly, no mishaps, the vows were read properly. Though, Dan did accidently trip and fall into the cake at the reception…We all laughed it off. It was a funny ending to what was the best day of my life. More best days came though.

We were approved for adoption, and two weeks later, after all the boring, time consuming paperwork was done, little Annabelle and Michael came home, and we were a happy family. This is why our honeymoon was postponed a few months. I almost gave up on a honeymoon, deciding it was better to stay with our kids, but Chris insisted. Michael and Annabelle only wanted presents and for us to have a good time, and Dan and Phil promised to look after them for us. My family and friends really are the best.

Cool hands slid down my chest, water droplets dripping onto my shirt, as soft lips pecked my cheek.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Reflecting on the last few years."

"Hmm. We have had some good times haven't we?"

"We have. More to come."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"You won't have to wait too long." I turned my head and connected my lips with his. I stood up out of my chair and snaked my arms around his waist. I felt him slide his onto my neck, and we waddled to the bedroom, careful not to hit or break anything. That would be unfortunate. A small thud announced Chris had hit the back of the bed.

"Ooooh. Eager, are we?"

I didn't answer; I just kissed him harder, nipping and tucking at his mouth. He opened his mouth a fraction, and not wasting a moment, I slipped my tongue in. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backwards onto the bed, straddling him. I stopped kissing him, and took my shirt off, discarding it on the floor. I kissed him from his lips, down his chin, down his neck. I trailed little kisses down his chest and abdomen, stopping just at the waistband of his shorts. I looked up and smirked at him, before kissing back up his chest, to his nipples. I licked, bit and sucked at them. I heard a small moan escape his lips, evident of pleasure.

"Enjoying this, are we?"

"Ye...Yes. Don't, don't stop. Please."

I complied, kissing, sucking and biting his neck, the skin turning purple.

"That's going to leave quite a mark."

I felt myself being pushed over onto my back.

"What are you doing, love?" He grinned at me.

"My turn to pleasure you." He straddled me this time, roughly kissing me, and pulling my pants and boxers off. His hands stroked down my chest to my waist, and he gently ran his fingers down my erect member. A shudder ran through me.

"Cold hands." I said, trying to stifle a moan as he stroked me.

"Are you saying you don't like it? Do you want me to stop?"

This time I did let out a moan, and a loud one at that.

"I'll just continue then, shall I?"

I nodded, and arched my back as shuffled down and started to kiss from the head up to the base.

"Please, Chris, please! I need you, I...need yooou!"

Chris took me in his mouth, and started licking the head. A wave of pleasure engulfed me and I moaned his name, as he bobbed, my back arching again. I hit my peak and came in Chris. He swallowed, and then started kissing back up my body again. Once he got to my mouth, I flipped him over and straddled him, stripping him of his boxers.

"My turn." I whispered into his ear. I felt a shudder as it ran through his body, a grin spreading on my face.

I opened the bedside drawer and reached inside for the lube. I poured some in my hand, and rubbed it on my penis, smirking at Chris as I did so.

"Are you ready?" I asked. Chris nodded, and wrapped his legs around my waist. I inserted my fingers in first, one, then two, and finally a third. When I was done, I pulled my fingers out and lined up with his entrance. I leant down and started kissing him, when he was distracted enough, I slammed into him, a gasp and a moan escaped his lips, as I slammed again, and again. He started screaming out my name, while I moaned his. I wrapped my hand around his member and started rubbing up and down. We rode out our orgasms, Chris releasing into my hand and over my abdomen, and I released inside him. I gently pulled out of him, and laid down, my head resting on his chest, as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Great end to a fantastic honeymoon, hey?"

"Definitely." I leaned up and kissed him, sweetly, expressing all the love I held for him and more. We fell asleep like that, curled up with each other. Sweet dreams caressed my mind that night.

The next day we packed up our things, and said a sad goodbye to Hawaii.

"We are definitely had to take Dan, Phil and the kids to Hawaii one day. It's such a beautiful place, they would love it."

"Already on the to-do list, darling. Now, let's go before we miss our flight."

**Phil's P.O.V**

"Uncle Phil, when are Daddy and Dad coming back?"

"Soon. Anytime now. In fact, if you look just over there, you should see them."

"Daddy!" Chris and Pj put their luggage down as soon as they saw Annabelle and Michael ran over to them, catching them as they jumped up into their arms.

"Welcome back how was the honey, moon?"

"It was fantastic, absolutely amazing. We are definitely taking you all their one day."

"Dad, can Michwael and l go to the playground over there?"

"Sure. But walk, hold hands, and don't walk off anywhere else. We will meet you there soon."

They walked off, and Dan turned to us.

"So. You guys had 'fun' then?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You can't deny it Chris; you are both practically glowing…"

I grabbed Dans's face, kissing him to stop him from saying anything else. When we pulled apart, Chris was whistling, Pj was smiling, I was grinning, and poor Dan was blushing.

"You alright there Dan? You seem to be going a bit red."

"Yeah, I'm uh. Fine. I think we should go to the kids though." He grabbed my hand dragged me over to the playground, Michael and Annabelle's laughter getting louder, and Chris and Pj's giggling fading in the distance.

**Wow. Second smut. Although, this is more of a fluffy smut to be honest, I do hope you enjoyed and that this was good. I originally wrote this for a Tumblr page I help run, but I decided to put it up here for you guys to enjoy. **


End file.
